<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>About by Dr_ssreid</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27424759">About</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_ssreid/pseuds/Dr_ssreid'>Dr_ssreid</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sanders sides oneshots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders-centric, Background Logic | Logan Sanders, Background Morality | Patton Sanders, Background Relationships, M/M, Minor Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Multi, Prince Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Prinxiety - Freeform, Roceit - Freeform, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders, sleepxiety</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:06:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27424759</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_ssreid/pseuds/Dr_ssreid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sanders sides oneshots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2003791</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>About</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This just assorted one shots. Most are prewritten but if you have a request you can send it in but it might take me a while to make it.</p><p>
  <strong>NO SMUT! OR REMROM REQUESTS PLEASE</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>I’m a minor! but semi mentioned sexual jokes are allowed because thats my sense of humor!</p><p> </p><p>yeah, have fun reading!</p><p>- Virgil</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>